The Proposal
by i-heart-ice-cream
Summary: When you think that you have been stood up by your boyfriend just about anything can and will surprise you. Franada. france x canada


Title: the proposal Paring: FRANADA Disclaimer: I own nothing at all NOTE TO PEOPLE: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am left alone. I was stood up...again. To make it all worse this has happened meaning me sitting alone waiting for my date to arrive but never does. So now I sit at dinner alone. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago. I leave the resterant and start my long walk home. A car pulls up next to me and the window rolls down.I look over at it only to see that it is my boyfriend, Francis, is in the drivers seat.

"Bon soir, mon cher."

"Hi." I sigh and look at him. He looks at me a moment before speaking, every word seeming to look into my emotions.

"Mathieu. What's wrong?" he walks over to me and hols me close to him.

"You ditched me at dinner. I waited for an hour and you never showed up." I wrap my arms around him as he leads me to his car.

"I know and I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"What are you going to do?" I ask as he gets into the drivers seat and we both buckle our seatbelts before he begins driving to somewhere only to realize that he wasn't about to answer my question.

We soon arrive at his house and I very quickly realize that Francis was serious. He opens the car door for me and I get out the door being shut behind me. We walk up to the door and he unlocks it urging me to go inside. I open the door and go inside. I look over at him only to see that he has disappeared.

"Francis..." I call out but I get no responce. I can feel my heart sink as I stand in the doorway and look down at my feet not liking that I have once again been ditched. As I look down my eyes catch bright red on the floor leading up the stairs. I bend down to get a better look and as I pick up one of the things on the floor to find out that they are rose petals. I sigh as I stand up and follow the path set up. As I walk up the stairs my curiosity takes over, wanting to know what this was all about. I reached the top of the stairs and started to get annoyed to say the least of playing this game of 'where is my boyfriend.' The Rose path continued under the door, which I knew to be Francis' room. I walk over to the door cautiously not liking where this was heading, as I go to knock on the door it opens with what little force I used. The petals continue around the door and I follow them.

'You better have a good reason for this.' I mind being done with this being cute or funny.

The path ends at the desk in the corner of his room and I sit down on it. Looking around I see nothing unusual until my vision is cut off by two hands.

"Hello. Any chance are going to explain what's going on?"

" You'll find out soon, cher."

" This isn't funny anymore. Tony was going on." Silence fills the air and I sigh. All I could hear was the shuffling of his feet on the floor as he moved in front of me.

" He ready, cher?"

" Yes."

" Good." He put his hands down and got down on one knee pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

"Cher, you mean so much to me. I don't even want to know what my life would be like if I didn't have you to share it with." He paused for a moment and all my anger that I had faded when he opened the small black velvet box to show a simple gold band with a single small diamond inlaid in the center. He took the ring out of the box and held it out towards me before speaking.

" Mathieu will you marry me?" The sincerity in his voice and gentleness shone on his face told me that he was serious. I felt my eyes well up with tears as I looked on with disbelief. As hard as I try to form any sort of words I just can't seem to find my voice all I found myself doing is nodding my head in a 'yes'answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bon App te: okay so managers say that this took forever to type. So the background of the story pretty much goes like this is watching TV and I can't remember exactly which show it was but it was some sort of cupcake show and this lady was telling the bakers about how she got engaged and she had mentioned how her boyfriend had done a Rose path and I thought oh my God I need to do this in France and Canada would be so cute and so something Francis would do so here it is so yeah 


End file.
